Promesas
by R.S.Black
Summary: one shot:::las apariencias siempre engañan. Tenlo siempre presente cuando apuestes con James Potter un beso a cambio de que él permanezca peinado siete segundos. Cree que él tiene buenos recursos para lograrlo JL::: regalo para eetta


_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, es mío. Todo es de J.K.Rowling porque simplemente tiene más imaginación._

_Soy una mala persona, no, en serio, yo aquí de nuevo martirizándolos con otro one shot algo peculiar y diferente, sé que los hago sufrir con mis locas ideas, pero no lo puedo evitar, en las vacaciones siempre me pica el bichito del ocio y no tengo otra manera más para desaburrirme que escribir, y eso hago, así que espero que no me maten por volverlos locos a ustedes también. Lo hago con las mejores intenciones. Por cierto, este no es tan cursi como el otro, ya no he caído tan bajo )_

_**Dedicatorias:** como no me puedo quedar sin personas a quien dedicarles esto, pues **eetta **esto es tuyo ¿Razón? Nada más por brindarme tu apoyo incondicional en mis fics._

_Disfrútenlo_

_Besos _

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**Promesas**

-Estoy en grave peligro.

Eso fue lo primero que escuchó Remus Lupin ese viernes como único saludo de buenos días por parte de Lily Evans.

-Buenos días, Lily ¿Todo bien?-saludó con una sonrisa franca pero con un tono algo irónico.

-Oh, Remus, créeme que no estoy de ánimo para tus ironías.-replicó la chica mientras miraba paranoicamente hacia todos los lados y sin pedir permiso, se escondió bajo la larga mesa de Gryffindor haciéndose espacio a punta de codazos entre las piernas de las demás personas-hazme espacio, Remus.

-Li...Lily ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-preguntó algo incómodo cuando la pelirroja se acomodó al lado de sus piernas.

-Me estoy escondiendo ¿No es obvio?-respondió mientras se acomodaba un poco más al lado de la pierna del chico-oye, Remus, creo que debes adelgazar un poquito.

-¿De quién te escondes?-volvió a preguntar, haciendo caso omiso de la opinión de su amiga respecto a su estado físico.

-Del intento de ser humano que se hace llamar tu amigo ¿De quién más si no?

-Bueno, pues escóndete bien porque viene directo hacia acá.-Remus sonrió por el hecho de que la pelirroja apretó inconcientemente su pierna derecha en un vago intento de controlarse y no salir corriendo de ahí.

Lily Evans era una chica de dieciséis años algo diferente a las demás y bastante peculiar, si bien muchas personas le decían que poseía una gran hermosura y que además tenía un algo en su forma de ser bastante cautivador, ella no se preocupaba de algo que fuera más allá de los estudios, las diversas formas de escape para desarrollar respecto a James Potter y su relación con su mejor amigo Remus Lupin. El mismo que en esos momentos se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no soltar una carcajada en pleno Comedor y no delatarla a ella ni a su nueva faceta de _camaleón._

Lily tragó saliva ruidosamente cuando vio (no sin horror) como dos pares de piernas enfundadas en pantalones masculinos se acomodaban frente a ella y un par más al lado de Remus anulando cualquier posibilidad de escape por su parte. Suspiró profundo y trató de tranquilizarse a base de apretones (nada leves) a la delgada pero firme pierna de su castaño amigo.

-¿Has visto a Lily, Lunático?-preguntó James Potter desesperadamente acomodándose frente al chico que tenía una extraña mueca entre diversión y dolor marcada en el rostro. Éste negó con la cabeza tranquilamente mientras tomaba una tostada del plato frente a él antes de untarle mermelada de cerezas.

-Seguramente está escondida en un lugar seguro donde tú no puedas encontrarla para que pueda cumplir su promesa, Jimmy.-acotó Sirius a su lado con la boca llena de jamón.

-Sí, como dentro de un armario o debajo de una mesa, Cornamenta.-sugirió Peter tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza.

Al escuchar eso, Remus se atragantó con la tostada y empezó a toser entre estruendosas carcajadas.

-¿Estás bien, Remus?-preguntó Peter mientras el castaño le quitaba importancia al asunto de estarse atragantándose con un pedazo de pan asesino con un gesto de la mano.

-Sí, si, no se preocupen estoy bien, solo que…tragué mal, eso es todo.

Lily se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano al escuchar la escueta excusa de su amigo. Siempre había sabido que Remus no era muy bueno para las mentiras, siempre evitaba decirlas y cuando hacía una excepción era para salvarla a ella de algún problema, pero siempre tenía lo mismos síntomas. Se atragantaba con la comida o con su propia lengua, empezaba a tartamudear y después le daban unos extraños ataques de risa un poco escandalosos.

Cuando la estruendosa risa de Remus resonó en el Gran Comedor, Lily supo que de esa hazaña no salía ilesa y que tarde o temprano los mastodontes que Remus tenía como amigos se darían cuenta de que él estaba mintiendo.

-¿Qué escondes, Lunático?-aunque ella prefería mil veces un tarde que un temprano.

James dejó su tostada con mermelada suspendida en el aire a unos centímetros de su boca y miró a su castaño amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Un momento, si la has visto ¿Verdad?-acotó James viendo de nuevo la manera en que Remus se atragantaba con la tostada y empezaba a reír como loco cuando sintió el apretón nada leve de Lily en su pierna derecha. Peter lo miró algo asustado y Sirius se metió el puño en la boca para no reír por el gesto en la cara de James.

Remus seguía riendo mientras Lily le pellizcaba en la pierna para que se callara, sin darse cuenta de que eso provocaba más risas en el chico que si no fuera porque aún seguía teniendo el mismo color pálido de su piel, cualquiera pensaría que se moriría de un momento a otro ahogado por un pedazo de pan.

-¿De nuevo está…-James no terminó de formular la pregunta porque en ese momento suspiró y miró bajo la mesa negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro-hola, Lily.

Lily tragó ruidosamente saliva antes de cuadrar los hombros y mirar a James lo más dignamente posible.

-Potter.-saludó con una inclinación de cabeza poco usual en ella-¿Todo bien allá arriba?

-Excelente ¿Y abajo?

-Oh, increíble, hay un criadero de goma de mascar acá bajo bastante interesante.-dijo señalando la parte de debajo de la mesa sobre ella con el dedo índice y sin dejar de mirar al muchacho.

-Me parece bien ¿Te ayudo a salir?

-Oh, no, puedo hacerlo sola.-respondió sonriendo falsamente mientras se ayudaba con las piernas de Remus para salir y sentarse junto a él-Black, Pettigrew.-saludó con una nueva inclinación de cabeza para cada uno, mientras Peter le devolvía el saludo con la mano y Sirius se atragantaba con zumo de calabaza y escupía todo sobre Peter.

-¡Sirius!-se quejó el muchacho mientras intentaba secarse con un hechizo-sé que tú no lo haces muy a menudo, pero yo sí me baño.

-Claro, Peter, cada año bisiesto.-se burló el moreno sonriente mientras los demás reían y Peter entrecerraba sus pequeños ojos y lo miraba con rencor.

-Por lo menos lo hago.

-Si tú lo dices.-y sin más interrupciones, Sirius volvió a tomar de su zumo de calabaza.

-Bien, ya que todos están tan bien, yo me voy.-dijo Lily levantándose rápidamente de la silla al lado de Remus-adiós, Remus, nos vemos en aritmancia.-y sin más se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¡Alto ahí, Lily!-gritó James mientras se levantaba también y se acercaba a la inmóvil chica pelirroja bajo el marco de la puerta-hiciste una promesa, ahora tienes que cumplirla.

-Potter, nunca hice un trato contigo por esa estúpida ironía.

-Oh, claro que sí, sabes muy bien que cuando te pedí que me besaras tú me dijiste _cuando puedas estar más de siete segundos peinado _¿Y sabes qué pasó?

Lily no se molestó en responder, sabía muy bien lo que había pasado. Había bajado a la Sala Común esa mañana y ya abajo se había encontrado a Black y a Pettigrew al lado de James mirándolo con admiración. Cuál había sido su sorpresa, que al bajar vio a Potter con litros y litros de gel en el pelo, pero con él cabello negro perfectamente peinado. Mucho más de siete segundos habían pasado y ella, vencida por el temor, había salido corriendo en busca de un buen escondite.

Y todo eso llevó a su puesto al lado de las piernas de su mejor amigo bajo la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Solo fue una ironía, nunca pretendí que la cumplieras.-se excusó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero lo hice, ahora tú tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato.-dijo él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No lo voy a hacer, todo esto lo provocaste tú con tu tonta manía de sacar de contexto todo lo que te digo.

-Tal vez, pero esta vez muchos pueden ser testigos de cuáles fueron tus palabras exactas y que yo no he alterado nada de su contenido.-más de cuatrocientas cabezas se voltearon en su dirección y Lily sintió como el pánico hacía acto de presencia en su cuerpo, pero lo superó con toda la dignidad posible.

-Eres un completo idiota.

-Un idiota que va a recibir un beso, podré vivir con eso.

Lily refunfuñó y despotricó por lo bajo, pero James no quitó su sonrisa arrogante del rostro. La chica se acercó a él, puso las manos en sus hombros y se inclinó para darle un corto y desapasionado beso en los labios.

-Ahí tienes tu beso, ahora déjame en paz.-si ella pensaba que James se iba a quedar satisfecho con eso, estaba muy equivocada. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera abrir la boca y de que la chica pudiera salir de ahí con las mejillas rojas y las aletas de la nariz inflándose rápidamente por la indignación, James la atrajo hacia él tomándola por la cintura viendo el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Me prometiste un beso, y yo lo quiero.-y sin medir palabra juntó sus labios con los de la pelirroja que aún tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa al igual que las demás personas ahí presentes. Volvió a posar sus manos en los hombros del chico para no perder el equilibrio y casi inconcientemente, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

No podía decir que no lo estaba disfrutando, siempre había escuchado lo bien que besaba el merodeador y sinceramente ella no lo ponía en duda. Pero escucharlo de parte de las malas lenguas y vivirlo ella misma, eran cosas completamente diferentes.

James saboreó el interior de su boca una y otra vez y jugó con su lengua lentamente y con ritmo, casi como si lo hubiera practicado con la almohada o con su propia mano (y si se lo hubiera preguntado a Sirius, éste se lo hubiera confirmado) pero sabía que el cosquilleo en su interior no era provocado precisamente por el frío encerrado en las paredes del castillo.

Ya al separarse, Lily fue libre de abrir los ojos de golpe y ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca del moreno frente a ella. James se relamió los labios una vez más y le sonrió abiertamente a la pelirroja que esperaba expectante a que él dijera algo ya que al parecer, su cerebro se había desconectado momentáneamente.

-Gracias por el mejor beso de mi vida, Lily.-la chica asintió lentamente y salió con paso rápido por la puerta del comedor, y tal vez si se hubiera quedado un poco más y se hubiera fijado en la mochila del moreno, hubiera comprobado que varios pelos sintéticos sobresalían de ella.

* * *

_¿Ven? Tan cursi no fue, como siempre no podía faltar el beso del final ,es que sin beso no hay fic ¿No? Da igual._

_Como siempre, si algún alma caritativa pasa por aquí y quiere dejar un review porque le ha gustado o me quiere insultar porque cree que soy una mala escritora (sin malas palabras, por favor) cualquier cosa, lo recibo con las manos abiertas._

_**eetta **espero te haya gustado._

_Besos y hasta la próxima_

**_R.S.Black_**


End file.
